


On ne sait jamais

by Melie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Monroe, Monroe/Nick sous-entendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On ne sait jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

On ne sait jamais : quelqu'un d'autre pourra peut-être lui venir en aide. Un jour. Peut-être. Et c'en sera fini des coups de fils impromptus, des coups portés à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit, des coups reçus et infligés parce que bizarrement, ce n'est jamais facile, d'aider un Grimm. Oui, quelque part, Monroe ne perd pas espoir : un jour, Nick se trouvera un autre... partenaire en choses bizarres, et il n'en entendra plus parler.

Et c'est très sincèrement qu'il essaie de ne pas penser qu'une fois ce jour arrivé, le Grimm lui manquera. Et pas qu'un peu.


End file.
